Managing Mischief
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: No one knows if Hogwarts has had a transfer student before. Related to a member of the Golden Trio, hanging out with some mischievous twins & adults don't seem to approve of her much. Elizabeth wants to keep her head down & maybe assist in causing a little mayhem. But War is on the horizon in Europe and Elizabeth must master her past to ensure the survival of her loved ones future.
1. A Day of Suprises

Here is a story that has been and continues to be a labour of love, I hope you enjoy it and of course I own nothing but Elizabeth everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped through the fire into an office; unlike any other she had ever seen. The office was full of portraits, the shelves full of books and documents on every surface, covered in new and strange things. The bird behind the desk drew her attention with a beautiful song. As she walked over to it a door opened upstairs behind the desk. "Welcome Miss Granger" the new voice dragged her attention away from the bird only to find a kind elderly man walking down the stairs towards her.

"Now my dear, please have a seat, would you like a Lemon Drop?" he asked ever so surprisingly. Elizabeth didn't know what to say, but she followed his instructions and sat in the plush chair he had indicated.

"Forgive me Sir, but are you Professor Dumbledore?" she asked rather uncomfortably, sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Why yes my dear, I am. Now shall we get down to business?" He replied whilst shuffling the rolls around on his desk.

"Now today we are going to get you to show us what you know in relation to your classes. This will help us determine what year you should be placed in. Now each professor will come up here and ask you to either perform a spell or verbalise answers. You are to answer all questions as best you can and once this is done we shall sort you into your new house. " Elizabeth just nodded along, one of the Professors; the lady who came to her house a week ago had explained it all to her and her parents. She was hoping to enter 4th year, as that was where she should be for her age. However there was no guarantee that her previous school did things the same way as Hogwarts.

"Yes Professor I understand, can we please get started. I still have things to unpack at home." Upon answering she heard a knock on the door. When the door opened she turned to see the Professor that had visited her house.

"Professor McGonagall, I believe you have meet Miss Granger." Dumbledore asked the newcomer.

"As you very well know I have Professor. Now Miss Granger, I shall be testing you in Transfiguration. Please stand and come here, I have a task for you to complete."

Elizabeth slid from her seat and walked over to one of the tables situated in the middle of the room where Professor McGonagall had objects laid out. As she drew closer she fingered her wand in her pocket, ready to draw it when asked. "Now Miss Granger please draw your wand and show me the correct wand movement to get a match to a needle." If that was the first question Elizabeth was happy to do so, she showed McGonagall and then proceeded to complete the rest of the Transfiguration test with little trouble.

Once this test was completed Professor McGonagall turned to the Headmaster, "Her skills place her into my fourth year class. She passed." She turned back to Elizabeth and simply smiled at her before walking to the door.

Upon opening it, a man was seen to be lurking outside waiting to enter the office. "Severus, please come in and meet our newest student, Miss Granger." If looks could melt a person, Elizabeth was sure she would be a puddle on the floor by now. The look he was giving her was one of utter detest.

"Good Morning Professor it is a pleasure to meet you" Elizabeth held out her hand to the Professor but he simple looked at her and started to ask her Potions questions. This was one of her best classes and she had no issues answering the questions laid out before her, surprising the two Professors in the room though neither showed it.

After the rapid fire of questions finished Professor Snape turned and stated simply "she has passed to 4th year at least in the theory." Before he swept out of the room, almost knocking over the small man outside.

The rest of her time in the Headmasters office passed in much the same manner. With either the Professor responsible for the subject or Professor Dumbledore himself testing her skill set. She had no issues with Charms and very few problems with Defence Against the Dark Arts but as those in fourth year hadn't really had any consistent teaching she wasn't to concerned. She passed History with little worries as much of the worlds magical history was similar, the only subject that she struggled with was Herbology, common English plants confused her and unless used in a potion she had made herself she couldn't identify them. No matter how she went all the Professors left the same recommendation 4th year.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you have passed the tests laid out before you and it is the Professors of this school's recommendation that you be placed in 4th year. Now to sort you into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts." Elizabeth's excitement at being placed in 4th year was short lived, when she realised she didn't know what she would be asked to do to be sorted. Her question was soon answered as Professor Dumbledore pointed to an aging hat that had been placed on his desk. "Please my dear, put that hat on, it will determine what house you are to belong." What harm could a hat do she thought as she lent forward and put it on.

"Interesting, very interesting your mind is not what one would expect from your family. Though I think we shall see you follow in the foot steps of your cousins and aunt by stepping out of the shadows."

"What are you saying, Hermione is my only magical relative, who are the others? I am a muggle-born. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Child, you have a family history that is long and distinguished but I am not the one to tell you. My job is to place you, but where? You are loyal and brave, you are bright and patient but you hold traits of all houses."

"Please place me where I can be of help to others and learn the most." Elizabeth was scared, why didn't the hat know where to place her, was she to sit here forever whilst it decides.

"Very well, make it, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Take off the hat my dear, you are to join Gryffindor," as Dumbledore spoke Elizabeth removed the hat and placed it back on the headmasters desk. "I will get Professor McGonagall to show you how to get into Diagon Alley sometime in the next few days. For when you need to buy your supplies, you will need to head there."

"Thank you Professor, I hope I am not an inconvenience for Professor McGonagall and I am very much looking forward to seeing the Wizarding World here in England." She thought for a moment before adding, "Professor if you don't mind me asking though, the Sorting Hat informed me that I come from a family with a long and distinguished history, would you be able to tell me about them."

"My dear, I am sorry but I am not able to tell you, as I am only just becoming aware of your history myself. If I am able to find out anything then I will try my best to inform you." His answer was not what Elizabeth hoped for but it was a start, clearly she had a magical background and until she knew more, she wouldn't ask her parents.

A few days later Elizabeth looked at all her purchases and smiled. This was it, she was really going back to school, a new school. She was excited and had managed to get a longer list of books then she was suppose too. But she was excited to learn and ready to catch up in the few subjects that she had struggled in. Earlier that day she and her parents had meet Professor McGonagall at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, the pub guarding the entrance to Diagon Alley. Upon arrival she was handed her book list and taken to the Gringotts Bank where money was exchanged, all items on the list were purchased along with many more. Professor McGonagall was not at all what Elizabeth thought she would be. True she didn't outright laugh but she always had a small smile on her face and greeted many people as they shopped. Elizabeth also learnt a great deal about the Wizarding World in England and in turn shared her experiences of the Australian Wizarding world with her Professor.

As McGonagall left them, she told Elizabeth that her ticket would be posted to her via owl when everyone else's book lists went out, as she would be staying with her cousin Hermione for the rest of the summer. As she packed her trunk she thought how strange it was, now knowing that Hermione was just like her and would be with her when she started at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel excited knowing that thanks to her cousin; she would already know people when she got to school. She had also been invited to go the World Cup with the family Hermione would be spending the rest of the holidays with.

* * *

This story has been planned and re planned, pushed and pulled in all directions to the point that I wasn't too sure if I would ever publish it. Now I can finally say that Managing Mischief is posted and ready to read, thanks to some wonderful people. JK Rowling who created such fantastic characters and has created a world worthy of playing in. Then of course my fabulous friend Erica who has had many late night long chats about all the little and big plot holes I seem to have found along the way as well as helping me fix them. Lastly I would like to thank my Beta Matthew who whilst he came later to this adventure he has stuck with it and even helped push me to keep going.


	2. Just a Few Weasleys

After a quiet week with her aunt, uncle and cousin, Elizabeth found herself getting excited to meet a Pureblood English family. She had many friends who belonged to Pureblood families in Australia, but with everything she had been told and all that she had read, they were a little different to the English noble families. After a few awkward attempts at trying to get along, Elizabeth had found her cousin to be rather bright and a bookworm. Therefore, whenever the girls had a chance, Hermione helped her to try and understand what being a witch in England was like. Elizabeth quickly found herself being filled in on everything she had missed at Hogwarts since her new classmates had started. In return she told her cousin what wizards were like in Australia and the many differences she had already noticed in their world.

Hermione was most excited to introduce her cousin to the Weasley family and of course her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Whilst Elizabeth had known the story of the Boy Who Lived, she had never seen much of an effect pass through the Australian wizarding world, or even much care in the history books. With that said, she was looking forward to meeting Hermione's friends.

The Weasley's had been kind enough to allow her to stay with them for the rest of the summer, even going so far as to get her a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup Final. Elizabeth was not a massive Quidditch fan, but she did enjoy sport and loved big games. So it was at ten to four in the afternoon that the girls checked that they had packed everything and that Crookshanks was in his carry case and that Elizabeth's bird cage was ready to go.

Just as they moved back to the couch to await the Weasley's, they heard a noise from the fireplace. As they turned, Hermione's parents walked in.

"Welcome, Mr Weasley!" her father said calmly as he greeted the man who stepped out of his fireplace. Elizabeth could tell that he was anything but calm and moved to help ease the situation just as another body moved from the depths of the fireplace, only to be followed by two more boys. Hermione moved into greet each person as they existed the fireplace and for a moment seemed to forget she had someone to introduce them to.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment observing the scene in front of her. Hermione and the boys had formed a little group off to the side and Hermione gave the younger one a hug whilst only smiling at two who looked to be twins. Mr Weasley was talking to her aunt and uncle about many Muggle items, including the TV (or 'TB' as he kept calling it). Whilst she was observing the adults talk, she felt someone looking at her and realised that one of the twins kept glancing her way. She smiled politely before Hermione caught the look between the two of them.

"Ooooh guys, this is my cousin Elizabeth; she's the one I wrote to you about," she said, practically jumping up and down on the spot showing how excited she was.

Before she could introduce herself to the cute redhead looking at her, Mr Weasley stepped in and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Elizabeth my dear, it's wonderful to meet you."

Elizabeth didn't give him a chance to continue as she interrupted him as politely as she could by saying "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am grateful that you and your family are allowing me to stay with you for the rest of the summer."

Mr Weasley looked a little shocked but quickly recovered and introduced her to his sons; the cute twin she found out was George and she was pleased to see him smiling at her when their eyes met.

Without another word, Mr Weasley started to usher everyone into the fire, and Fred and George were given the trunks to take. Hermione grabbed her cat carrier containing Crookshanks and Elizabeth grabbed an empty birdcage, having sent Cleo her Australian Masked Owl to the Weasley's already. Both girls hugged their relatives and Elizabeth thanked them for having her, and then they stepped through the fire after watching Ron rather carefully to ensure they both got to The Burrow correctly.

Elizabeth went first, having already travelled by Floo once, and upon reaching The Burrow managed to trip slightly before being caught by one of the twins (Fred, she thinks to herself), before she heard Hermione arrive and fall out of the fireplace into a massive heap on the floor. She raced to help her up as Mr Weasley arrived; he then proceeded to usher the girls through the living space and into the kitchen. Elizabeth loved the smell of whatever was cooking away on the stove.

As she looked around she noticed a young girl sitting at the table reading from a Quidditch book, and a rather plump, motherly looking lady near the sink. She suspected them to be Ginny and Mrs Weasley respectively; Mrs Weasley looked up from the sink too see the two girls. She started to wipe her hands on her apron as she rushed over to give Hermione a hug, and Hermione moved to introduce her cousin when the Weasley matron stopped and openly stared at Elizabeth. She seemed to be a little shaken before she shook her head and opened her mouth to welcome the new comer.

"My dear, you must be Hermione's cousin; she has told us so much about you! Welcome, welcome to The Burrow. Now girls, as you aren't here all that long, we'll have to have you squeeze into Ginny's room. The boys should have put your trunks up there by now. Ginny, show them up why don't you?" and with that Mrs Weasley gave Elizabeth one last look over before all three girls realised they had been dismissed.

They finally got into Ginny's room and found that the boys had in fact managed to get their trunks upstairs already. All three girls found a bed and sat, Ginny looked over at Elizabeth and asked outright: "Why did Mum stare at you for so long? Have you two met before or something?"

Elizabeth, not knowing what to say, noticed that Hermione was looking at her too with a puzzled look.

"I have no idea; your dad got a similar look on his face when he met me as well. I don't know; maybe I remind them of an old friend or something?" Elizabeth hoped that her answer would leave no room for the other two girls to continue with that line of questioning.

"So, you a Quidditch fan Elizabeth, or are you more like Hermione and prefer to watch then fly?" Ginny asked her.

"I enjoy watching it more then playing, it takes a lot to get me on a broom, but I do enjoy flying and have played before. Just with friends over the summer when I would go and visit them," she replied.

After an hour or so of Hermione and Ginny catching up and Elizabeth getting to know the youngest Weasley, they headed downstairs where they could hear a massive commotion. It looked, sounded and smelt like dinner; Elizabeth had thought Mrs Weasley's cooking smelt good when she first got there, but oh boy did it smell amazing now. As everyone sat down to enjoy dinner, Elizabeth got introduced to even more of the Weasley clan; first there was Bill and Charlie, and then came Percy who picked up quickly on the fact that she wasn't from England. He started to quiz her on Australian magical law and what she believed was better: Australia's Ministry or Great Britain's?

Thankfully Charlie interrupted and asked her about something she felt she could answer: "How are you enjoying England, Elizabeth?"

"It's a little cooler then summers back home, but it's nice and I can't wait for winter; I've never seen the snow before," she replied, genuinely grateful for the distraction in conversation.

"What, never seen the snow? But it always snows in winter!" Ron managed to shout over the noise with a mouth full of food.

"Well, it can snow in parts of Australia, but it never does at school; it's too hot out near Uluru for it. Though it will be nice to have a white Christmas; it's always more of a sandy one in Sydney," Elizabeth replied as politely as possible.

"What are you finding the hardest to wrap your head around, Elizabeth?" the eldest brother asked.

"Probably the fact that you're on holidays now. Our terms run differently; yes, we have summer break, but as our summer is December through February, that's when our holidays are. We have a small break around now just so that we can prepare for our mid year exams, but otherwise from February to the end of November we're at school," Elizabeth replied, hoping that someone would cause a distraction and draw the attention away from her.

She hated being the centre of attention and hoped that the twins would save her; no sooner had that thought entered her mind then it came true. Something near Fred managed to explode; she didn't see who it was or what had happened, but she was grateful. She finished her plate and thanked Mrs Weasley for a wonderful meal before escaping back to Ginny's room. She managed to read a few chapters of her Transfiguration book before the other girls came up and distracted her. They changed into their pyjamas and talked until Mr Weasley told them to turn out their light and keep the noise down.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up and dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen to find that breakfast around The Burrow was a case of everyone fending for themselves kind of deal. She hurriedly ate some breakfast before heading upstairs to grab a few books. She listened to the girls chatter on and on about how Harry was coming today, and on her way downstairs the boys were going on and on about the World Cup. So she took a blanket and headed outside to do some reading.

She managed to find a rather large tree to camp out under and placed her blanket down as well as her books. She had decided that she needed to read up on what the public knew or thought they knew about the 'boy wonder' that her cousin was friends with. The Boy Who Lived story wasn't all that well known in Australia, as He Who Must Not Be Named never really touched their shores except for rumour and speculation before his fall. The professors at her old school taught them about the European magical world, as it was one of the cultures that helped create and mould the world in which they now lived. But in recent history Australia's Ministry of Magic had taken steps to distance themselves from their European counterparts, especially after rumours of a new Dark Lord started to emerge. So she decided to stay outside reading up on the history of her new home for several hours before her stomach told her it was lunchtime.


	3. It's Time!

I just wanted to say a massive Thank You to everyone for reading, following and liking this story it is a massive surprise to see how much you love this story. So on that note here is chapter 3. Can't wait to hear what you guys think.

A/N: Anything that you see in italic's is taken straight from the books and again I own nothing but Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth had gone back out to her spot under the tree to continue reading, before she knew what was happening the Weasley's had all started making a racket in the backyard. She looked up to see tables flying and heard the others exit the house, so she collected her things and went inside to help. She placed the books and blanket in the living room, before heading back into the kitchen where she could see Mrs Weasley muttering to herself. She noticed Ron and someone who she guessed to be Harry running out the door. Mrs Weasley wasn't having much luck. She was so angry with the twins, she had allowed the pot on the stove to smoke and there were vegetables being chopped quite brutally on the bench.

Elizabeth looked at the woman in front of her trying to get dinner prepared for twelve people and was amazed at how well she was handling it all. She wanted to help but she didn't want to cross Mrs Weasley either so she thought it safer to head outside and meet Harry. She walked outside to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins cheering and laughing as Bill and Charlie attempted to knock each other's table out of the air. Hermione was hovering on the edges not sure if she should be cheering or scolding, Elizabeth had just stood between the twins about to cheer when Percy poked his head of the window and told them to keep it down. The little party soon dispersed into setting the back garden ready for dinner. Hermione dragged Elizabeth over to Harry and introduced them. "Harry, it is wonderful to meet you. Hermione has told me all about you and your adventures at Hogwarts." she said noticing him relax a little when she didn't mention the whole Boy who Lived thing.

"Its great to meet you, I never knew there were other Wizarding schools. What is it like going to a school in Australia?" He asked her rather excitedly, so whilst they helped set up for dinner Elizabeth answered his questions happily as he hadn't been there to ask the day before. He even managed to ask a few that the others hadn't, which was nice and allowed the others to find out new things about her.

By seven o'clock the two tables that had been placed outside and were now full of Mrs Weasley's famous cooking, Elizabeth sat herself towards one end of the table out of the way and enjoyed listening to everyone else talking. Percy and his father discussing work, Bill being told off about his long hair and earring by his mother and the boys discussing the World Cup again. Every now and again she would slip into a conversation with Hermione about school and the ministry.

Eventually Mrs Weasley looked at her watch and realised the time sending everyone to bed. "Harry, leave your school list out and I'll collect it when I get the others. Elizabeth, you forgot to give me yours earlier so please leave it out as well." Mrs Weasley said as she ushered everyone in side.

"Mrs Weasley, thank you but I already have my supplies, Professor McGonagall took me weeks ago. So I have my things, but thank you for the offer." She replied as she followed the other girls up to Ginny's room. All three girls quickly made sure that they had everything they needed for the World Cup packed into a small bag each, before saying goodnight and turning the lights out.

Before any of them felt they had really gone to sleep, Mrs Weasley was in their room waking them up, then she came back because apparently they were taking far to long to get downstairs. They walked into the kitchen behind her to find the boys looking as pleased as they were to be up before the sun. Mrs Weasley was none too pleased when she found that the twins had been trying to smuggle out products that their mother had thought they had destroyed. However her mood had brightened when they all left, telling them to have a good time and to stay out of trouble, though that last part was aimed more towards the twins.

Elizabeth didn't understand why everyone was complaining. Sure the scenery was a little greener than she was use to but in all honesty she loved to hike. It was a brilliant pastime when it was cooler back home, plus their Astronomy class had to hike out to the middle of nowhere for classes and they spent a lot of time in the desert around her old school, both flying and walking. She was intrigued about how everyone was going to be getting to the World Cup, and lucky for her Harry asked Mr Weasley first. He was explaining the problems that had arisen with getting a hundred thousand wizards accommodated and in a location in ways that didn't break the secrecy laws. He also explained they would be taking a Portkey, and that they had to get to the top of Stoatshead Hill on the other side of the village.

When they got to the top of the hill, Mr Weasley stated they had ten minutes to find the Portkey. Shortly after they all spread out to find it they heard a voice calling out saying they had found it. After the two gentlemen had greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries, Mr Weasley briefly introduced Hermione, and herself to Mr Diggory. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the look that passed over Mr Diggory's face when he looked at her; it was a mix of shock, fear and a little hatred. Thankfully Mr Weasley introduced Harry quickly, which sent the other man into a long-winded one-sided conversation about how his boy had beaten Harry in a Quidditch game last year. His son Cedric seemed to be quite polite and Elizabeth noticed that he looked like he wanted his father to stop talking. The adults seemed to register the time and got them all prepared, after explaining that you only needed a finger on the old boot that was the Portkey to Harry, Hermione and herself, they begun the count down. It happened instantly. Their feet left the ground, Elizabeth could feel Hermione and George (she thought) on either side of her, shoulders bashing together. Before she knew it, her feet hit the ground, she was upright until Ron fell, causing a domino affect and George grabbed her on his way down, which didn't help. She looked, up none to pleased, especially when she saw that three of their party had managed to stay standing.

Elizabeth picked herself up and followed the others through what looked to be a deserted stretch of a misty moor for about twenty minutes or so. When they reached what looked to be the edge of the campgrounds, she watched as Harry helped Mr Weasley pay the man at the gate and listened to the chatter of the teens around her. After having been told where to go, they set off in search of their own campsite. As they walked through the rows of tents Elizabeth noticed that whilst some wizards had tried to blend in and had Muggle-looking tents, others didn't seem to care at all and had gone all out in their decorating. When they finally reached their site, it became rather apparent that no one had ever set up a tent before without magic. Mr Weasley asked Harry who sent a look of panic towards Hermione, after seeing this, Elizabeth decided to pipe up, "Mr Weasley, let me help I've done this before. I'm not very good but I'm sure we can all get this done quickly." The others sent her a thankful smile and got stuck into building the tents, though Mr Weasley was more of a hindrance than help.

After sending Hermione, Harry and Ron off to find water, Mr Weasley got the remaining children to gather firewood much to his children's displeasure. Elizabeth remembered doing this with her parents a lot back home as they went camping often during the holidays. After they gathered the wood, Elizabeth watched as Mr Weasley enjoyed playing with the matches for a little while before she got up and showed him how to use them properly. By this stage the trio that had left for water had gotten back and filled the others in on the school friends, they had run into along the way. The fire had been lit but it took at least an hour for it to get hot enough to cook on, not that they sat there doing nothing, they had plenty to watch. Mr Weasley kept up a running commentary of all those walking past for the benefit of his guests as his own children knew a lot of them or generally didn't care.

They just got the eggs and sausages on for lunch when the remaining Weasley boys arrived. They all settled down and dug in, still watching what was happening in front of them. When they were about halfway through their meal, Mr Weasley jumped up and greeted a man that looked well in Elizabeth's opinion ridiculous. His yellow and black Quidditch robes stretched across his rather large stomach, which he clearly didn't have when he had first worn these robes and his over all appearance reminded her of an over grown cocky firstie. Mr Weasley introduced him as Ludo Bagman, after doing so Bagman asked for bets on the game and was not disappointed when the twins took him up on the offer. Elizabeth looked him over again and knew that he wasn't going to be an honest man; nothing about him suggested it and she didn't like the look of hunger that filled his eyes and face when he hooked the twins in.

Elizabeth went back into the tent Mr Weasley had set up for the three girls and pulled out more books to read before finding her way back to the fire side. She no longer wanted to talk to or look at wizards from the British Ministry, after all the few that she had been introduced to or who had seen her when they wondered over to their campsite and had given her a look of shock and fear. She decided she wouldn't be able to notice them and their stares if her head was in a book. But she needn't have bothered, the excitement of the big event had distracted everyone and the idea of merchandise being brought excited everyone. Elizabeth got swept up in the excitement along with everyone else, and happily brought a lovely little green rosette for herself as well as one each for the twins, who had given Ludo all their money. The rosettes seemed to find themselves on their shirts when they weren't looking, thanks to a nifty little spell she knew, and she almost got away with them not knowing until the boys asked their father if he saw where they came from and he smiled pointing at her. Before she knew it she was sandwiched between both twins who thanked her and tried to suffocate her or so it felt.

Shortly after recovering from her twin sandwich, they heard a deep gong like sound in the distance and a line of green and red lanterns blazed to life through the trees lighting the path to the stadium.

 _"It's time!" said Mr Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"_


	4. The Cup

A/N: Thank You all for the love that you have given this story, please keep it coming and I will do my best to keep chapters coming.

* * *

They all made their way down the lantern lit path following Mr Weasley as they heard thousands of people moving around them. This was what Elizabeth loved, the sound and atmosphere that major events brought to the crowds. She couldn't stop grinning. She walked with the twins for the twenty or so minutes it took for them to wander through the woods before they emerged on the other side and found a stadium, the likes of which Elizabeth had never seen. She was still a little in awe as Mr Weasley told Harry, who's face she thought must mirror her own, all about the build time, workforce and the Muggle Repelling Charms that had been placed on the grounds.

They were in prime seats, the Top Box, which meant an awful lot of climbing and as they climbed up the rich purple stairs the crowd that had been swarming at the doors with them slowly filtered away. They finally reached the Top Box with its twenty or so purple and gilt chairs in two neat rows. Elizabeth realised they were in a prime spot to watch the game. They were at the highest point and positioned exactly halfway between the two sets of posts. The scene before her was one in which she never thought she would have imagined, there were hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards all taking their seats around the oval field and the stadium was covered in a mysterious golden light. The boys and Ginny were looking at the stadium in awe discussing how good the conditions were, that was, until Harry noticed the little House Elf sitting in the row behind them and begun a brief conversation with it.

However Elizabeth was more interested in getting the twins to continue telling her what they wanted the money from Ludo for, "You see dear girl, we are going to go into business. The world always needs a laugh and we are going to provide it." Fred told her in hushed tones whilst George kept his eyes on Percy his other brothers supported them to a degree but Percy would run home and tell Mrs Weasley.

"Boys, you had better be careful after all if your mother finds out any more than she already does, you're both goners. Plus I don't trust Ludo at all but we'll have to wait and see on that one. However the idea is sound and so long as the items are researched properly you'll do marvellous. Plus sign me up for the opening I'll be there with bells on." She replied rather thrilled at the idea of seeing this become more then an idea.

"When we have our opening I expect to see the bells, miss Izzybeth," George whispered as the box started to gradually fill. Elizabeth gave him a glare letting him know she wasn't a fan of his new nickname for her.

They sat in a group laughing and picking on Percy who kept jumping to his feet greeting those new comers to the Top Box. The three of them couldn't contain their laughter when Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, so the twins told Elizabeth, walked in and Percy bowed so low he ended up breaking his glasses. Then he shot Harry jealous, dirty glares when the Minister greeted him like an old friend.

Before Elizabeth knew what was happening the tension in the box grew. The younger members of their little group were shooting daggers at the youngest newcomer and Mr Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, she thought they said, were trying to say nothing at all. As Mr Malfoy's eyes swept up the row of Weasley's and their guests his eyes landed on her and he visibly flinched, his eyes grew wide for a moment and he looked almost scared, however he quickly recovered and made a rather unwarranted comment towards Mr Weasley. Whilst all of this was occurring Elizabeth took the time to look over Draco Malfoy, he looked so sour and she could tell he was trouble but there was something about him that she couldn't quite place. He shot her cousin and new classmates a disapproving look before settling in between his parents.

Ludo walked into the box moments later, whipped out his wand after getting the go ahead from Fudge and said "Sonorus!" his voice now echoed over the roar of the crowd. As he welcomed them to the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup, the members, of the Weasley party started to move to the edge of their seats, well those that weren't already there. The first thing Elizabeth noticed when the Bulgarian National Team Mascots came out was that the male members of the box turned into big piles of goo. Sure, a hundred or so beautiful women who could tear you to bits if you offend them sounds lovely, she thought, grabbing hold of George's hand when she saw him getting up for a closer look. Before she knew it, Harry was standing, Ron was shredding his Irish shamrocks and Ginny had a hold of Fred's arm much the way she now did with George.

After the Veela had taken their place on one side of the field, Ludo introduced the Irish mascots, which no surprise turned out to be Leprechauns, which Elizabeth had never seen before and rather hoped she would be able to get a closer look. She sat there with her mouth slightly open in awe and her eyes as big as saucers watching them or so George told her later. Then it started the teams flew out to the roars of the crowd, when they were all in position and the referee from Egypt no less was also introduced Ludo screamed the words they had all be waiting to hear "Theeeeeeey're OFF!"

Whilst she didn't have the benefit of the Omnioculars like some in the box, Elizabeth thoughly enjoyed the game, the speed, concentration and skill of all the players was something she admired. The feeling that she was watching the fastest game of tennis hit her with her head whipping back and forth trying to follow the Quaffle and still see all the other factors of a Quidditch match. The game was the fastest she had ever seen and before she knew it Ireland was thirty- zero. The game only got faster when Bulgarian's scored their first goal, Mr Weasley warning the boys to put their fingers in their ears as the Veela's started to dance on the side lines.

Shortly after this the referee stopped the game and tried to send the Veela's from the field before he too was caught in their song. After finding his senses again and blowing two penalties for the Irish when two of Bulgaria's chasers tried to argue with the ref, the game recommenced rather quickly. Shortly after this a skilfully placed Bludger hit Krum in the face, which caused the crowd to groan. Harry was the first in the Box to notice or at least voice the fact that the Irish Seeker had seen the Snitch. The next thing to happen was Krum chased after the Irish Seeker and the Snitch, catching the snitch as his opponent crashed. But it didn't matter Ireland had won 170 – 160, Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won the twins had been right Elizabeth thought as she was swept up in a hug by Ginny.

Whilst Ireland preformed a lap of honour, the Quidditch World Cup was brought into the Top Box, filling it with a dazzling white light, as the box was magically lit so that everyone could see inside. As Ludo asked for a round of applause for the gallant losers the Bulgarian team made their way up the stairs filing in and filling the spaces between the seats waiting for their turn to shake hands with their own Minister and then Fudge. Elizabeth noticed a look of awe fall over her cousins face when she briefly meet eyes with Krum but decided to file it away for a later date but still getting a little grin on her face. Next came the Irish which sent Elizabeth's heart racing a little it didn't matter what sport she had always had a soft spot for an Irish accent and here were seven wonderful and rather fit Irishmen in front of her. The cup was handed over and the noise from the stadium made it impossible to hear ones thoughts. Elizabeth had thought her hands had been sore before, but now they were numb and her face hurt from smiling so much. The team left the box to perform another lap of honour and as they left to do so Ludo pointed his wand at his throat and said "Quietus."

As soon as he did the twins scrambled over their seats and stood in front of him, grins on their faces and their hands out stretched, because they had called it, they had won their bet.

They all filed out of the Box and joined the crowd of people flooding back along the lantern lit path. The atmosphere was amazing, people singing and leprechauns shooting over their heads. When they all reached the tent, nobody felt much like sleeping and seeing how loud it was Mr Weasley agreed they could all have a cup of cocoa. Soon they were arguing about the match and it was only when Mr Weasley noticed Ginny fall asleep, spilling her cocoa everywhere that he sent them to bed. So the girls gathered themselves up and said a quick good night before heading to their tent next door. They changed into their pyjamas and climbed silently into their bunks, the noise from the other end of the campsite filling their tent as they all drifted off to sleep.


	5. Somethings Not Right

Before to long Mr. Weasley was yelling at the girls to wake up and make a run for it. When the sounds of the campsite hit the girls they started to panic, screams and yells could be heard and it was a far cry from the cheers and joyous laughs that sent them to sleep. Mr. Weasley entrusted Ginny with the twins and told them all to stay together, George held on tight to Ginny and strangely enough Fred gripped her hand too as they headed for the woods. Out of the corner of her vision Elizabeth saw something that shocked and scared her. People flying thru the sky in their nightclothes, and there were masked people making it happen. It wasn't until she felt a sharp tug on her arm that she snapped out of it and ran with the others.

It didn't take long for the large group to separate once they got into the woods where everyone else had fled for cover. Elizabeth looked behind her and didn't see Hermione or the boys at all; she stopped suddenly causing Fred to feel as though his arm was ripped out of its socket. His cry of pain caused the others in their now small group to stop abruptly and turn around, fear written all over their faces. Ginny's already pale completion had gotten lighter and a layer of sweat covered her face and body causing her thin summer pjs to cling to her body. George was the first to ask, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"The others, we've lost the others. Where are they? I turned around and they weren't there." Elizabeth who had prided herself until this moment on never showing how scared she was must have looked as scared as Ginny for Fred wrapped her into a bear hug.

"They can't be far off,you just realized they weren't here, but they did follow us in to the forest, so they will be safe. We'll find them when it's all over I promise."

His hug and his words did little to comfort her but she did feel safe knowing she wasn't alone and was among friends. Voices echoed throughout the woods and it was hard to tell if they had been followed by the chaos but they soon found a place that seemed safe enough to sit and rest. From their little hidey-hole they managed to keep calm as several of the Weasley's friends stopped by to chat and keep themselves distracted from the chaos and destruction back at the campgrounds. Elizabeth got introduced to them all and whilst she made an effort to keep up with the conversations happening around her, her mind was elsewhere hoping that the missing trio would find them soon.

Word quickly spread that it was now safe to leave the woods and with this news the four of them moved out from their little nook to hear Bill calling for them. Once they were all gathered under his watchful eye, they made their way back to the tents. Elizabeth was shocked when they finally left the safety of the woods and entered what had once been campgrounds, For now the area looked like a natural disaster had struck, tents had been knocked down and torn apart as people had made a rather hasty exist towards the woods. They reached their own spot in the now disaster zone to find the trio sitting down upon seeing each other, the two Granger girls hugged. Then it seemed to turn into story time or more like history 101. Between Mr. Weasley and the older members of the group, they explained to those who were too young to understand or born during the last war just what had happened out there tonight.

With those thoughts running through everyone's heads Mr. Weasley sent them all to bed for a few hours, before they would head back to The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley. When the girls got back into their tent they decided to ditch the bunks and sleep on the floor next to each other, no one said it was to feel safer but they all knew that they would sleep better knowing they could reach out and touch another person if they needed too.

Elizabeth knew from the whispers she had heard in the woods, the information that had just been given to them and the fear that was written on every face in the campgrounds that Wizarding England was going back to a time when fear had plagued that nation and the Dark Lord was in power. She didn't know how she knew but she did and her only hope was that this time England didn't lose so much in the fight too rid the world of such evil.

After what felt like no sleep at all Mr. Weasley woke them all up and used magic to pack the tent up. They hurriedly made their way back to where the Portkey's lay, after a quick conversation with the wizard in charge they joined a queue and eventually got one back to a spot near home. Their short walk from their drop off zone was a quiet affair as everyone was too tired and hungry to think of anything to say. As The Burrow came in to view, a cry echoed down the lane.

" _Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!"_ Mrs. Weasley had obviously been waiting for them to come home, now rushed to her husband, "I've been so worried."

After releasing her husband from a desperate hug she looked around the group of children standing in front of her red puffy eyes. _"you're alive. . . . Oh boys. ."_

Surprising everyone one she grab the twins and held them tight, causing them to bash their heads together.

Before too long everyone was crammed into the tiny kitchen, Hermione had made Mrs Weasley a strong cup of tea, that Mr Weasley insisted on putting some Firewhisky in. They were all listening intently to Mr Weasley reading the article that a Rita Skeeter had written. After they had heard the medias point of view on the evening's events Mr Weasley and Percy decided to go to the Ministry to assist in the clean up. Elizabeth quickly noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione drifted up away from the others stating they needed to unpack before the boys all headed out to play Quidditch, Ginny went up to sleep, Hermione said she would but Elizabeth knew that she was going up to read or gossip with the younger girl for a while. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch with a good book to help calm her beating heart that didn't seem to want to slow down after the events of the last few days.

Over the next week Mr. Weasley and Percy were not home all that much as both would head to the office early and return home late. Elizabeth continued to learn more about Wizarding England between what was written in the Daily Prophet and what she heard from the adults around her through out the last week of holidays. She also learnt more about the Weasley's, they were still a mystery to her but she was learning more and more and was glad Hermione was able to get her an invite to The Burrow for the rest of the summer.

Elizabeth seemed to notice that the twins kept working hard on what she thought would be forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Mrs. Weasley suspected it as well. But as always the twins played it off as a joke and swore black and blue they had left their summer homework late. The last day of the holidays was colder then normal and miserable rain pounded down on the windows and caused the residents of The Burrow to start grating on each other's nerves to a point. It didn't help that Mr. Weasley come home late again and Hermione and Percy could be heard through throughout the house to be arguing about House Elves rights, which thankfully Mrs. Weasley put a stop to it quickly. _"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Mrs. Weasley._

The girls went upstairs to check their things again; Hermione was still fuming about the lack of rights for House Elves, Ginny was trying to talk over her by telling Elizabeth all about the welcome feast yet again when finally Elizabeth snapped at her cousin. "For crying out loud Hermione, would you just quit it already. I mean in all seriousness have you ever even heard of House Elves before this summer? " Without waiting for Hermione to reply she powered on "No, you haven't, now please before you go off about something you know little about learn, listen. We're muggleborns there is so much we are still learning about this world, so why not shut up and take a step back, learn from those who may actually know more then you."

Ginny couldn't look at the older girls, both of them were stubborn she could see that and neither was going to apologies for what was said or done. Checking that they had each packed what was needed for the following school year, Ginny finally spoke, "Why do you both have formal dresses? I don't have any." The older girls glanced at each other before seeing their formal dresses hanging out of their trunks. "Well they were on our school lists, must be having a formal event this year." Hermione answered in a hushed tone. Ginny seemed to nod at this response but the other girls could see she was wondering why she didn't need these items and why the older girls did.

Nonetheless ten minutes later all three girls had finalized their packing and were ready to go to bed. A knock on the door not long after this from Mr. Weasley informing them it was time for lights out sent the girls into darkness and a hush feel over the room until one by one each girl fell asleep dreaming of what the new school year would bring.


	6. Off to School

Elizabeth heard a yelled good bye from downstairs as Mr Weasley left for the day, apparently something had come up that he had to fix straight away. So as she dragged her trunk downstairs Ginny and Hermione filled her in on what had happened and what they knew of one Mad-Eye Moody who happened to be the issue that had come up. Mrs Weasley called the village post office and ordered three very ordinary Muggle taxis to get them to the station.

The drivers did not look impressed at having to load seven very large and extremely heavy trunks into their cars. One driver looked ready to leave after a bunch of Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks escaped Fred's trunks causing Crookshanks to claw his way up the poor mans leg. All Elizabeth could say was thank Merlin for sending Cleo her Snowy Masked Owl off with a letter to her parents the night before, meaning all she had to contend with was an empty cage. Unlike Harry and Ron, especially as Pigwidgeon was making an awful racked that didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon.

No one had a comfortable trip to the station as they were all nursing trunks that didn't fit in the boot of the taxi but without too many issues Ginny, Elizabeth and Charlie had survived the trip, though when getting out they did get dreadfully wet lugging their trunks across the road into the station. Elizabeth had never gotten onto the platform before and wondered if it was the same as back home, she quickly learnt it was not, running head long at a wall was not her idea of a great way to start the year. No back home one simply walked to the end of the platform and uttered a password before they passed the turnstile, much safer in her opinion.

Whilst she had issues with the means of getting to the train she had no issues with the train itself. The scarlet steam engine was like something from a dream, and it truly reminded her of home where the only difference was the colour. Hermione quickly pulled her out of her daydream by dragging her towards the train to find a compartment. After they had stowed their things away they made their way back onto the platform where Elizabeth thanked Ms Weasley again for letting her stay.

As the others thanked her she ushered them back onto the train before giving them all a cryptic send off,

 _"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"_

Elizabeth listened to the others bellowing at their mother to tell them what was happening at Hogwarts this year before deciding to go back to the compartment. The others hot on her heels, discussing just what might be going on. Though Hermione quickly shushed the boys when she picked up on just whose voice seemed to be coming from the compartment next to theirs. Getting up she shut the door effectively blocking out Draco's cocky annoying voice.

Hermione then started to explain magic schools in Europe to the boys Elizabeth tuned out looking out the window at the view lost in her thoughts. See Draco looked familiar or at least she thought he did, well his eyes anyway. But she had no idea why, why when she meet him at the World Cup did she feel a connection not strong but familiar. Why was it that she could see clearly a pair of grey eyes looking down on her, they weren't Draco's that's for sure but they looked so like his?

As the rain beat down on the windows of the train as it moved north the lunch trolley moved through and Harry brought a stack of Cauldron Cakes for them all to share. She also got a chance to meet some more of the Gryffindor's that she would be studying with whilst at Hogwarts. She had already heard lots about them all as the girls had tried hard to fill her in on her housemates and especially those in her year. Seamus and Dean had been to the World Cup where as the other boy Neville had not. Elizabeth was excited to meet Neville, Hermione had told her all about him and he reminded her of a friend at her old school, but when he walked into the compartment he nearly feel over just by looking at her. He made a big effort not to have to sit next to her. Due to the conversation being mostly Quidditch related Hermione soon lost interest and started to read, Elizabeth pulled out a book but ended up enjoying what little bits of scenery she could see out her window, through the rain.

Draco's voice soon broke through the compartment and the air grew thick with tension. Instead of sitting through what Elizabeth knew was one of many incidences she would no likely witness throughout the rest of her life at Hogwarts, she simple stood up and pushed past Draco leaving the others to deal with it.

She walked down the train and found Ginny with a group of her friends, sitting and chatting to them for a while before she excused herself and left running head first into one of the twins. "Hello Lillybet what brings you this far from the others?" the twin asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"I left because Draco came in to annoy the others and I decided I wanted no part in it so I got up and left. Now Ginny said we should be close to the Castle so I need to head back and change into my robes. Please move I don't have the energy for any of your mischief right now" Elizabeth's voice broke a little which made her mentally slap herself for showing weakness but Fred she thought, well it seemed like him anyway, grabbed her quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"You need anything at all let us know you may as well be family now that you've stayed at the Burrow." He said looking her in the eye and making sure she knew he meant it before really letting her go back to the compartment she had started the trip in.

It seemed Draco had sent Ron into a bad mood but Elizabeth paid him no mind as she quickly changed into her robes, so different from her old ones. The material was designed to keep her warm not cool and they were so very dark and plain. Her old school had plaid skirts in the house colours, light white cotton blouses, stockings and light robes. When it was cold they added a cardigan under their robes, tights and a small lightweight scarf if it got really cold. Though to be honest she was glad she had the warmer clothes now as it was raining heavily and even more grateful that they would be taking carriages to the castle not the boats as the first years were.


	7. Hogwarts

A/N: Hey all, i know long time since I posted here but I'm getting back into the swing of my online life so hopefully some more stuff will be coming soon.

Please let me know what you think, specially as I know this is all the kinda boring stuff.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

It was a view of the castle that Elizabeth hadn't seen before though to be honest she couldn't see much through the rain and if you listened to Ron it was so heavy the Lake was going to overflow. Walking into the castle for the what really felt like the first time Elizabeth had to jump out of the way as a wayward water balloon was thrown all over poor Ron. Looking up she saw something or someone floating.

"That's Peeves, keep out of his way and he wont bother you," a twin whispered in her ear as he helped pull her out of the line of fire and away from Professor McGonagall trying to yell at the Poltergeist. The twins now placed on either side of her helped her through the entrance hall so that none of them slipped and into one of the most splendid rooms Elizabeth had ever seen. The twins waved at people as they made their way past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs before they guided her to a seat at the Gryffindor table. She let the voices in the hall wash over her as she took in the long tables and the starry sky as well as the house ghosts that had sat at the tables.

Everyone was excited for the Sorting Ceremony though as much as she wanted to see how Hogwarts welcomed its students home Elizabeth just wanted a hot shower, a warm bed and some dry clothes. Though sitting between the twins was helping her stay warm to a degree, as they both seemed to radiate warmth. Elizabeth was just looking at the teacher's table trying to remember whom they all were when the doors to the Great Hall opened, causing the students in the room to stop talking. A long line of first years followed Professor McGonagall towards the front of the room were she placed a three- legged stool and on top of it the Sorting Hat Elizabeth had worn not that long ago.

Not knowing exactly what to expect Elizabeth watched on as the silence drew on until suddenly the Hat started singing. This was completely different to how it was done the day she came and even more different to how she had been sorted at her old school. As the Hat finished his song the Great Hall rung with applause, voices quickly rose through out the Hall before Professor McGonagall started the process of calling the first years forward to be sorted. As each student was sorted a round of applause spread through the Hall with the students new house cheering for each arrival. Though Fred and George had a tendency to hiss at any new Slytherin student that was until Elizabeth managed to kick them both hard under the table.

Finally all the new students were sorted and Dumbledore stood up _"_ _I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."_

As the feast started Elizabeth sat in silence trying to work her way through as many of the dishes in front of her as possible, with the twins helping her by piling on food that they thought she would enjoy. They listened as Nearly Headless Nick told them of the fiasco that had occurred earlier in the day causing Peeves to make more mayhem than normal and nearly cancelling the nights Feast in the proccess. Elizabeth wanted nothing more to throttle the ghost when he mentioned there were House Elves down in the kitchens, because as soon as the words where out of his mouth Hermione knocked her goblet over and started to ask questions. Her questions shocked the Gryffindor ghost and she placed her knife and fork down on the table, _"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "_

 _That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."_ _And she refused to eat another bite._

Elizabeth glared at her cousin who seemed to have completely forgotten what she had told her the night before. Hermione just ignored her looks, whilst Ron tried to get her to eat some puddings. That was until she gave him a look that rivalled even that of Mrs. Weasley causing him to give up.

As the last crumbs disappeared from the golden plates Professor Dumbledore stood, and the Hall once again fell into silence. His voice drifted through the room providing the students with what seemed to be the normal start of year notices, forbidden objects, out of bounds areas, and made note of the local village being out of bounds to those below third year. This all seemed mundane to those who were not first years or Elizabeth, then he seemed to break the news that no student wanted to hear. Quidditch was cancelled and no one seemed to know what too say. The twins were for once lost for words and looking over her head gobsmacked, as were the other members of the Gryffindor team, even Hermione seemed to be rather shocked.

Dumbledore did continue to explain that there would be an event occurring that would take up the teacher's time, making an Inter House Quidditch competition difficult. Just as he was about to say just what would be happening, the Hall was filled with a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors flow open. A man stood in the doorway as the thunder and lighting in the Great Halls ceiling continued on. The figure made its way to the staff table, and when he reached it, the lighting crossed his face causing the Hall to let out a collective gasp. He was no Greek God his face was aged and scarred, however it was his eye that looked to swivel on its own that seemed to scare the students more then his battle scars. A brief conversation with the Headmaster ended with the new comer being directed to the empty seat at the staff table.

 _"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."_ Not a sound was heard through out the hall except for Dumbledore and Hagrid who put their hands together in a rather brief round of applause.

All too quickly those who had been at the Weasley's this morning started to connect the dots and came to the conclusion that he must be the same Mad Eye Moody that Mr Weasley went to assist that very morning.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued his previous announcement breaking the silence, _"we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."_

The seat next to Elizabeth jumped slightly as Fred's voice carried across the Hall "You're JOKING!" this caused George to grab hold of her to stop her falling off her chair and the Hall to break out into a fit of laughter.

Dumbledore continued on with a brief history of the event and to no ones great surprise Hermione picked up on the words death toll. The rest of the students were more interested to hear about their tournament not the ones of the past, which had possessed those deaths. With this enthusiasm filling the Hall the Professor continued on explaining that the other schools would be arriving in October and that the prize would not only be glory for oneself and their school but also a monetary prize.

This time a little more subtle though not by much Fred hissed down the table that he along with nearly every other student in the school stating that they would be going for it. That was until Dumbledore opened his mouth again and crushed the dreams of many who were dreaming of their own glory. As Elizabeth learnt of the age restriction she knew that her limited circle of friends was safe and that she need not worry just yet how this would affect her world.

Once they were dismissed the twins stood and glared at Dumbledore, both felt slighted, as they would be over the age restriction when the tournament was still in play. The six Gryffindor's made a move for the Common room only after Hermione urged them upstairs. The boys were discussing how to convince the judge of their age and Hermione was looking at Elizabeth for help to make them see reason. Though to be completely honest Elizabeth was in awe of the school, taking note of every turn they took whilst trying to take in as much as she could. Her old school was nothing like this, houses didn't really separate and their common rooms were fairly close together well once one knew their way around the underground tunnels. Elizabeth was soon brought out of her trance when she heard Neville behind her saying something about his gran probably wanting him to try for the glory if he could. She had also noticed that the group had stopped in front of one of the thousand of portraits on the wall.

Once George gave the password they all stepped in to the Common Room, this was definitely something else, large red sofas and arm chairs were scattered around the room and a large fire provided warmth and light, she just stopped again this was so different from her old common room that she almost missed Hermione saying goodnight to the boys and heading through a door, thankfully she remembered her cousin and turned back breaking Elizabeth out of the daze she kept finding herself in.

* * *

Hope to see you all soon, don't forget to review.


	8. Early Days

Elizabeth's hope of a quick hot shower before cuddling up in her nice warm bed were thrown into disarray the second her and Hermione walked through the door of the 4th year girls dormitory. Before she was even able to have a look at her new room a pushy blonde dragged her to a bed and forced her to sit as three more joined them. "Hi. I'm Lavender, this is Parvati her twin is in Ravenclaw, this is Kellah and that's Fay. It's so exciting to have a new student and for you to be sorted into our house, though I'm surprised your related to Hermione, I mean you don't seem to be a book worm at all." Lavender just kept going on and on sending Elizabeth's head spinning, until Kellah spoke up,

"I saw you sitting with the Weasley Twins not even here a day and your getting friendly with them? What are they like? They are handsome and rather funny if you like that sort of thing."

Suddenly Elizabeth felt all eyes on her and the room was extremely silent, "I meet them over the summer when Hermione and I were invited to attend the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family, as Hermione is good friends with Ron and Ginny." She desperately wanted to get out of there and was hoping that they would get bored of her, but alas they continued to question her until finally Hermione came to her rescue,

"Bathrooms free ladies," this caused the girls to look up and Elizabeth slipped of the bed grabbing a towel off the end of her own and her pj's making a beeline towards the door Hermione had just exited. As she closed one of the two shower doors behind her she could hear Hermione catching up with her roommates.

When Elizabeth finally got to bed that night she realised that the girls in her room might take some time to get use too, but they seemed nice and might help her miss her other friends a little less.

The next morning Elizabeth was grateful for years of early starts and her preference for not wearing makeup just for classes. She managed to sneak out of the dorm room whilst makeup, hair accessories and schoolbooks flew across the room some with and some without magical assistance. Ginny found her hiding down in the Common Room still not sure of exactly where everything was in the giant castle and in need of someone to show her where the Great Hall was. Ginny tried to be helpful and give her tips on where everything was as they went past hallways and corridors, down stairs lots of stairs. Elizabeth could tell that years of early morning and weekend exercise would be helpful in a school made of nothing but stairs. Though she had to admit she wouldn't say no to a map of some kind to help her get around.

Upon reaching the Great Hall the girls made their way over to the Gryffindor table where Professor McGonagall was handing out their timetables. As they received theirs Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived for breakfast, Elizabeth noticed that her cousin had started to eat and was grateful. She did hope that no one mentioned it for fear of finding out just what the girl had in mind now. She looked down at her timetable hoping to start her year off with Potions or Transfiguration her two favourite subjects but her fork hit her plate with a start, Herbology was not her idea of a good start to the year. Thankfully Ginny reassured her that not only would the Huflepuff's be kind if she got something wrong but that it was Neville's best class so stick close and don't worry.

Looking through the rest of her timetable she was happy to be having a double Arithmancy with Hermione instead of Divination with the boys. Whilst she was more logical thinking she understood the desire for a class like Divination and that true seers whilst they can't be taught they can pass on some fascinating idea's and beliefs to those without the inner eye. The last three years had seen Elizabeth learn from Indigenous Elders in the stories of the Dream Time and how the past, present and future are all linked. These classes helped to teach lessons in life, as well as valuable lessons in acceptance and beliefs.

She thought that Hermione's treatment of those who not only studied Divination but also truly believed in the power was unfair and unjust, it also went against everything she was feeling towards the House Elves.

As her thoughts wondered a parcel fell into her lap, showing that the owl post had arrived. To her mothers credit she had only packed a small parcel of homemade items to help her adjust and fit in. But either way it was nice to have a slice of home to help her survive her first day.

Outside was a much better day then she had expected though she could tell that before long she would be feeling the cold and wishing for the Australian sun. She chatted to Hermione on their way down to Greenhouse three trying once more to find out just what might be install for them today. Her worst fears were confirmed when they walked into Greenhouse three to find slugs they were apparently plants but they looked like slugs with welts on them, which looked to be full of liquid.

" _Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need_

 _squeezing. You will collect the pus —"_

" _The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted._

" _Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely_

 _valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these_

 _bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to_

 _the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."_

Whilst the mere thought of squeezing pus from these horrible looking plants didn't seem all that appealing it soon turned out to be rather satisfying. It was nice to see that even Neville who was a wonder at Herbology was even scrunching his nose up at the smell of petrol that accompanied the thick yellow liquid that burst from the welts. Thankfully it wasn't all that long before Professor Sprout called an end to the squeezing and whilst she was wrapping up the class Elizabeth managed to get some helpful directions from Hermione to the library as she was not to join the others in Care for Magical Creatures. A bell rung out from the school and she followed the Hufflepuffs back up to the castle before following Hermione's directions to the letter and walking into what she saw would be her second home.

She spent the rest of morning classes reading through the first three years of Herbology texts and asking Madam P_? For any further books she should read to increase her knowledge of local flora. When the bell rung to signal lunch she quietly picked up her books returned those that needed it and borrowed out a few she was still reading. Thankfully it didn't take her long to find the Great Hall as all students were making their way down there.

The afternoon quickly flew by and Elizabeth was grateful that she had no homework that night. With the excitement of Professor Moody turning Malfoy into a weasel and Professor McGonagall yelling at him it was all the school could talk about. It didn't help that most of the school had already enjoyed a class of DADA causing the fourth year Gryffindor's to feel slightly left out.


	9. DADA

Elizabeth found the next few days passed in a blur. She had managed to show her cousin up in Potions and not annoy Professor Snape like the rest of Gryffindor did. Yet he like every other Professor would look at her the same way they did when she had came over the summer.

The other students had been giving rave reviews of Professor Moody's DADA class. This caused the Gryffindor fourth years to look forward to their Thursday class with enthusiasm. Ron's hand wrapped around Elizabeth's wrist as he dragged her towards DADA earlier then needed. Harry was pushing her and Ron on as the three of them where also swept up in the crowd heading there.

When the doors opened the two boys and Hermione who had found her way from the library found a seat in the front row. Whilst Elizabeth decided to sit back a little next too Neville. Professor Moody walked in and told them all to put their books away. An order that he barked at the students almost challenging them to question him. He grabbed the class roster and _began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered._

Upon reaching her name a look passed over his face as it had with all the other teachers. There was something else though that she would have missed if she hadn't been looking hatred and lust.

Moody felt his predecessor had left the class well equip to deal with dark animals but unprepared for curses. He then surprised the class with his next question, _"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished_ _by wizarding law?"_

Ron was the first to answer, providing the class with the Imperius Curse. Though to be honest the three spiders on the professors desk were a far bigger surprise. He picked one up and muttered softly, " _Imperio!"_ Everyone began to laugh as the spider danced and performed. Elizabeth felt a slight smirk form as she could see the trouble that this could cause for many people.

Moody went into details of this curse, offering insight into how it had been used back in the day by many to get out of punishment for their crimes. He gave them small satisfaction in saying it could be fought. Yet it was scary to think that he may try and see if someone had the strength of character to hold it off.

Neville put his hand up and gave the next curse in a small voice "… The Cruciatus Curse". The words where hardly out of his mouth before Elizabeth felt him stiffen and a horror look cross his face. The urge to hug Neville and take away the pain filled Elizabeth. Before she could so much as put a comforting hand on his shoulder Hermione screamed for it to stop. She like several other Gryffindor's had seen the look plastered on Neville's face. With everyone's attention now on Neville, Elizabeth chanced a look at moody, and on his face a look so different from Neville's was plastered. His had a twisted look of power and satisfaction that scared her a little.

Elizabeth looked away from her teacher and back to the boy sitting next to her. His face had regained some colour but his body was still stiff and his hands still clutched the table.

She know there was a story behind the boys reaction but wasn't going to pry into his private life. Especially since it looked like nobody knew this particular story. A green light blinded her, this particular curse she didn't need to be told, and she like everyone else knew its story. She could feel all eyes in the room move to Harry. Yet hers stayed trained on the boy next to her who was still a little pale.

For the remained of the class the students copied notes down about the three curses. Elizabeth's eyes roamed between Neville, the board and Moody. There was something there that unsettled her he had taken far to much pleasure in torturing his class.

When class ended Elizabeth wanted to stay close to Neville because he seemed to need a friend. It didn't take long for the others to catch up and try to comfort him as well. Professor Moody took Neville away for a chat and Elizabeth's thoughts begun to wonder. Neville's words before leaving made her think that Harry's history with those curses was public; his was more of a private battle. She filed it away knowing that one day she would need this information to help her housemate. Her thoughts kept coming back to their last class and how the Professor reacted to various parts of the class.

Finally she decided to do something to help the twins and Lee Jordan with their plans to age themselves. She knew they were never going to get past the age restrictions but she couldn't help but see a challenge. They had been discussing potions last time she heard and she knew that their skills lay more with Charms. There was an aging potion she knew of that was easier to brew and rather affective, right up the twin's alley she thought.

Hermione was sitting in a corner of the library pouring over a pile of books, Elizabeth steered clear of her and went looking for what she needed. After borrowing the book, she headed back to the tower. Only to find the Twins hidden away in a corner glued to a piece of parchment. "So boys, I have something for you but first tell me what's going on the frown on your faces is too much to bare." Judging by the way they jumped she guessed it was one of the few times that someone had managed to sneak up on them.

"Ok boys, what's on the parchment?" she said after seeing them try to hide a note from her. The boys looked at each other and a silent conversation passed between them before they handed it to her willingly. She looked over the top of the parchment and the twins had cress fallen faces.

"We know its bad but he did try to rip us off and we are only tying to get what's ours." George commented before he realised that if looks could kill he would be a pile of ashes right about now.

Yet Fred had no self-preservation "Look he ripped us off and he deserves everything we may or may not do to him."

Elizabeth just shook her head before she started to speak "I told you to be careful but that wont help you now. Since you have clearly decided to be stupid finish the letter and I'll see if I can edit it for you. Then it will be harder to prove blackmail or anything else that could land you in hot water." Before they even had a chance Elizabeth looked them in the eye and held up her hand, "Do it this way or McGonagall will find out about it and the Aging Potion you're about to brew for entry into the Tri Wizard Tournament."

"But we aren't about to brew a potion," Fred said in confusion. It was then that Georges eyes found the book still in Elizabeth's hand. "Freddie my boy we are. Looks like Lizzybet has found us a way."

"It won't work if you ask me but it will be worth a laugh watching you two try it. No one is to know I helped you in anyway with either of these little problems. I will see you tomorrow."

With that she placed the book on the table and walked up to her room to work on her own problematic homework. Hermione came up a short time later with a box wanting her to buy a badge to support S.P.E.W her fight for House Elves. Elizabeth made herself clear that she would never support this cause of action.

Plus if Hermione wanted to make a real difference she would learn more about her new culture and stop forcing her beliefs on others. She went to bed ready to suffocate her cousin in her sleep.


End file.
